


A Taste Of You

by Cozy_coffee



Series: Lollipops and Blowjobs [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Come Swallowing, Community: comment_fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any m/m, blow job</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



There goes Sammy again, moaning around Dean’s cock and slurping down his cum, greedy little shit. He keeps the head between his puckered lips and suckles, teasing the very tip and letting cum trickle into his mouth. He takes more into his mouth, hungry for the bittersweet juice, he’s got all of Dean in his mouth, deep-throating him and sucking his brother off enthusiastically like he has tasted the sweetest treat and cannot get enough. 

Sam wraps his lips gently around Dean’s cock and hums, and Dean hisses through his teeth at the sensation on his sensitive flesh, but Sam is sweet on him—light feather soft suckles, an almost soothing sensation on the still twitching flesh. 

Dean is trying to focus on the case, dad left the hunt in his hands and there are live to save and monsters to hunt, but Sammy… well, Sammy has not left his spot kneeling on the floor between Dean’s legs in a while; the little twink bobs his head and hollows his cheeks, his tongue slicking though the weeping slit and smearing cum around the head. He swipes a broad wet stripe up the flesh, licking against the nerves beneath the head; Dean groans, shaking as his belly clenches. 

Sammy is happy between his big brother’s legs, lips kissing up the length of his cock before suckling at the weeping tip. He doesn’t care about the case, he preoccupied kissing down the underside of Dean’s cock, smearing spit along the stocky flesh, before taking him in his mouth and sucking, once again blowing his busy brother. 

Sammy has spent his afternoon sucking Dean off, he was eager and greedy, swallowing his cock down without gagging, and Dean has come enough times that his balls are empty and the pleasure has become pain, but he doesn’t stop Sammy from taking what he wants. Sam back off enough to keep just the head in his mouth, swirling his pink tongue around the weeping slit, enjoying the weight on his tongue while he suckles lightly. 

Dean shivers and winces, and Sammy is such a cock slut, he is happily licking over the weeping tip of Dean’s dick and moaning loudly as he sucks the shaft deep down his throat, nearly choking on the long and thick flesh—and loving it, by the way—Dean doesn’t have the heart to stop him. 

Dean whimpers, his sensitive cock twitching and leaking a tiny bit of cum as Sammy drags his tongue over the tip. Sammy gazes up at Dean from under his soft eyelashes, puppy dog eyes wide as he licks a stripe over the tip and chasing the cum weeping from the slit. 

The thing in, Sammy has a fetish for Dean’s cock. Stroking it, licking it, slapping it against his cute dimples to leave sticky smears of white across the sun kissed skin. Sammy cannot keep his hands or mouth off Dean’s cock because his big brother truly has the perfect dick. 

He slides the flesh into his mouth, suckling wetly and flicking his tongue through the slit; Dean grits his teeth, biting back a moan as his soft twitches painfully. Still, he doesn’t stop Sammy, he could never deny his little cock slut anything he desires, because to Sammy, Dean’s cock is a lollipop and he has a major sweet tooth. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/751621.html?thread=99161093#t103962373)


End file.
